1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire fixing member to be fixed to a case in a state where a wire is inserted through a mounting hole of the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,617 discloses a wire fixing member to be fixed to a case in a state where wires are inserted through a mounting hole of the case. This wire fixing member includes a housing, a retaining member mounted in the housing and rubber plugs fixed to the housing. The rubber plugs are to be mounted in mounting holes of the case and form waterproof areas in the case. The retaining member is crimped and connected to the wires pulled out from the rubber plugs. A shield shell covers the housing and is fixed to the case. Thus, the wires are fixed to the case by three members, namely, the retaining member, the housing and the shield shell.
The retaining member of U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,617 could break an insulation coating of the wire if the wire is pulled. The retaining member is arranged outside the waterproof areas and hence water can enter the inside of the wire through the broken insulation coating.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent fluid, such as water, from entering the inside of a wire.